


Lost and Found

by erzatscarlet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Minor Sanvers, Soulmates AU, SuperCorp, and no Im not killing Kara, because I had to make Lena suffer, creating soulmate rules is a little bit more complicated than I first thought, lena falling in love after losing her soulmate, minor avalance, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: What do you do after losing your soulmate?OrLena's 10 steps coping method.





	Lost and Found

Lost & Found

  
Lena prayed.  
  
She wasn't really a religious person, but the situation called for it. So she prayed. She called to every higher entity she knew the name of that Jack would make it out of surgery. He had already been there for three, almost four, hours.  
  
According to the police officer that found her in the waiting room, the accident was bad. Nasty business. They spared her the ugliest details, but she knew enough. It was snowing, hence, a slippery road. A truck hit a patch of ice making the driver lose control of the vehicle. Jack didn't react fast enough and he got hit on the driver's side, exactly where he was. Where he shouldn't have been. His friend, who just came out of surgery for a broken bone repair, was the designated driver. Jack convinced him to let him drive saying he was more awake and alert.  
  
It led them to this.  
  
When they found them, the rescue team was surprised to find Jack still breathing. He powered through during transportation, even woke up enough time to answer a couple questions and ask for her.  
  
When Lena arrived at the hospital, he was already in surgery. She was two minutes too late to see him.  
  
So now she waited. Hoping. Jack was a strong willed stubborn guy. She knew he could make it. Her soulmate wouldn't die on the table. He couldn't.  
  
So again she prayed and continued waiting for good news. Waiting for a miracle.  
  
"Miss Luthor?"  
  
Lena looks up and her heart falls. By the doctor's expression she knew the miracle wouldn't come.  
  
///  
  
What do you do after losing your soulmate?  
  
Lena made a list.  
  
**One. You grieve and cry. A lot.**  
  
She never considered herself a crier before this. But Lena is not ashamed. Jack is worth every tear. She could go box up all these feelings later.  
  
**Two. You plan a funeral.**  
  
While also trying to ignore all the pity looks and half hearted "sorry for your loss" thrown your way.  
  
**Three. You spend time with your soulmates family.**  
  
And this will make you cry again. At least now with company.  
  
**Four. You go back home.**  
  
Home.  
  
Lena didn't have a home. Not anymore. Not without Jack.  
  
She had a house. They had planned to move two days before the accident happened. They'd decided they wanted to start a family and their apartment wasn't big enough for their plans. So after looking for some months they found the perfect place and got it without a second thought. The day came, everything was in boxes and in the moving truck or their car. All ready to go, when his father called. He asked him to please go with William to help him save a contract with an investor in the neighboring city. Jack hesitated.  
  
"Go," she told him. "I know you want to. Besides, this way I can choose the best spot in our new walk in closet without you fighting me for every perch. First come first served, darling," she winks playfully.  
  
Jack laughs, kisses her, calls back his father to confirm he was on his way, says goodbye, and leaves.  
  
The accident happened on the way back.  
  
Now he would never see how Lena decorated the living room, or how she had placed their favorite photos of them on the walls, or how she had claimed not only the best spots but basically all the closet.  
  
On the bright side, she wouldn't need to go through his things packing it all up. Lena didn’t unbox anything of Jack's belongings. She wanted her soulmate to have his part of the moving experience. Now he would never would.  
  
She moved all the boxes to a dark corner in the garage and covered them with some old dark drapes. She didn't want to think about all the memories contained there.  
  
**Five...**  
  
"Try to go back to normal, I guess."  
  
///  
  
"Lee, may I be blunt?"  
  
"When are you not, Sam?" Lena sips her chamomile tea.  
  
"Fair point. You need therapy," Lena does a spit take with her chamomile tea.  
  
"What? I do not! You are joking right?"  
  
"Am I laughing, Lena? Am I?" Lena felt like she was back in High school, getting a lecture from the Principal for blowing up the lab. She shakes herself out of the sensation.  
  
"Damn it, Sam."  
  
"Listen to me. Jack (Lena cringes) left us four months ago and you are in no way better- NO! Let me finish!" Sam needs to raise her voice to avoid Lena from interrupting her. "You are not! You can fool the world but not me. You need help. Someone you can talk to who knows how to handle this. Someone you can open up to."  
  
"I open up to you! I tell you everything!"  
  
"And I will always listen and support you, but Lee, I’m lost here. I feel I can't help you," she sighs. "Look, I loved Jack (another cringe), he was a good friend and it hurt when he died, but I wasn’t bonded to him. I didn’t lose my other half so I don't know."  
  
Lena sighs as well. Sam was right. She hadn't realized she had put such an unnecessary weight on her friend's shoulders.  
  
"Sam I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I just... I'm sorry," Sam moves closer.  
  
"It's not your fault," she says and hugs her. "So, will you think about it? Therapy?"  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't kill me to try? But I don't know any doctor I could go to and if my mother finds out I don't even want to start thinking what venom will come out from her. Probably that I'm weak and a disgrace to the Luthor name."  
  
"Lillian can go fuck herself," answers Sam, making Lena smile. "There is nothing wrong in seeking help and you are in no way weak. In fact, you are one of the strongest people I know who will just emerge stronger from all this. Like a phoenix!" Lena laughs.  
  
"Ok, you win. Guess I'll Google 'therapist in your area who want to analyze you' first thing tomorrow."  
"No need," says Sam, surprising her. "Already contacted one and told them about you," she gives her a card. "They are waiting your call to schedule."  
  
///  
  
**Six. You go to therapy.**  
  
Cat Grant was the best in town and the bitch knew it.  
  
Without realizing it, Lena had stripped her soul bare. Only Sam and Jack had known so much about her during the years.  
  
Cat made her talk in one hour. Just one visit, a one hour appointment and Cat Grant knew enough to tell exactly what she needed.  
  
"Human contact? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Not 'Human Contact', Miss Luthor, 'interactions' and no, your friend Sam doesn't count," Lena pouts. Cat ignores her. "You need to interact and learn from others outside your circle who are going or went through the same. People who know what they are talking about. All supervised, of course."  
  
"So you don't know what you are talking about?" jokes Lena. Cat rolls her eyes.  
  
"Please, don't insult me. Its scientifically proven that people in your position tends to listen more to others with the same experiences than to the health professional giving advice."  
  
"It is also scientifically proven that people believe anything if you said its scientifically proven," Cat raises an eyebrow. Lena mirrors the gesture, cheeky grin in place. Cat doesn’t break the eye contact and slides a card to her. Lena takes it breaking eye contact to read. It was for a Community Center. It had the address, and time and date.  
  
"Group therapy. I want you to go. They already know you are going so no cheating."  
  
"I’m not a kid, I'll go."  
  
"Perfect then, that will be all-"  
  
"Really? That's it? We're done?" Cat looks at her in such a way that it chills her to the bone, she has to admit, not in a really unpleasant way.  
  
"As I was saying, that will be all FOR NOW. This is just beginning. I want to see you in about four months to reevaluate," Lena nods. "Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a couple more sessions to blame it all on your mother."  
  
Lena decides right then and there that she likes Cat Grant.  
  
///  
  
**Seven. You go to a supervised human interactions meeting, or group therapy.**  
  
"Ok, let's see what the fuzz is about."  
  
She goes in and politely says hi to the people already there. She takes a sit on one of the uncomfortable chairs. Lena counts ten chairs, including hers. She closes her eyes. Not even in her wildest dreams she saw herself in a situation like this one.  
  
As the minutes pass, more people pour in and fill the empty seats.  
  
"Excuse me, is this place taken?"  
  
Lena looks up and finds herself starring into very bright very pretty blue eyes belonging to an equally pretty blonde woman. Lena is not sure how she found her voice.  
  
"No, please go ahead," she says, a little star struck, hoping the blonde doesn't notice.  
  
The woman smiles at her (Lena's heart going a bit faster) and takes a sit.  
  
"I haven’t seen you before, first time?" she asks, making polite conversation. Lena nods, not trusting her voice. "Nervous?" another nod. "Its understandable and it's more than ok to be. Just know that you don't have to. We are all here to help each other."  
  
And just like that, Lena did start to feel better. She looks to the still smiling blonde.  
  
"Do you have some kind of empathy powers or something?" the woman laughs.  
  
"No, just a college degree that is not as useless as people believe, and a certificate from Cat Grant after completing professional practice with her."  
  
Lena narrows her eyes, side smiles, and moves on the chair to fully face the blonde.  
  
"Did therapy started without me noticing?" That gains her a few chuckles from people nearby, the woman included.  
  
"In a way, I’m J'onn's assistant. He is the counselor in charge. I read the mood before the session begins and greet all newcomers," she offers her hand. "Kara Danvers, at your service."  
  
"Lena Luthor," she says, taking the offered hand. Lena expected a reaction from her last name but got none. Instead of biased opinions she got honest curiosity. A pleasant surprise.  
  
"Has someone ever told you that you got an accent?" says Kara. "I'm trying to place it but its tricky."  
  
Lena's smile is the real thing, a smile that hadn't seen the light in over four months.  
  
The main door opening distracts her from giving an answer and from noticing Kara's flushed cheeks.  
  
The counselor, J'onn Jonnz, is the most soft spoken man Lena had ever met, no contest. It was an interesting session.  
  
This woman, Sara, had lost her soulmate, Nyssa, about three years ago. Currently she felt conflicted because she had met this woman called Ava (her new neighbor) and she knew she was starting to feel something for her. She wasn't sure what to do.  
  
Another guy, Jhon, had lost Desmond very recently. He blamed himself.  
  
And then there was Ray. He had encountered his soulmate, Nora, at an airport. It was a fleeting moment. Ray had taken Nora's backpack by mistake. She stopped him throwing him his own pack to his head. She hit bulls eye and Ray fell to the floor. He turned and their eyes locked. 'What was that for?!' he asked at the same time she told him 'Idiot! That's mine!' They both felt the mark. Ray reacted getting to his feet as fast as he could. 'I’m Ray' he offered his hand. She looked at it. 'I’m Nora' she said 'And I have to go'. So Nora took her pack and ran. Ray tried to follow but lost her in the crowded airport. He has been looking since. He come here as to not lose his mind in the process.  
  
That opened Lena's eyes to other possible outcomes. At least she knew Jack had wanted her.  
  
The circle kept on advancing and soon it was her turn. She was not ready for this. She felt an anxiety attack coming. Suddenly, Kara's hand was on her shoulder and she could hear her whisper to her.  
  
"It's fine, breath," she does. "You are in no way obligated to say anything you don't want to. For now, just your name is enough."  
  
So she tries.  
  
"My name is Lena," she begins and stops. She feels Kara's hand tighten her hold, grounding her. She somehow knew that if she showed even the tiniest hint of annoyance the weight on her shoulder would disappear. She waits a couple minutes. No one says anything, no one hurries her, they all give her space. She clears her throat, takes a deep breath, and tries again. "Hi, I'm Lena, and I lost," another deep breath. God she didn't want to cry. "And I lost Jack four months ago."  
  
"That was brave of you, Lena," says J'onn. "The first time we say it out loud its always the hardest. It gives a more real feeling to the situation. That admittance that our loved one is no longer with us."  
  
"Thank you," she feels Kara withdrawing her hand, but only to open her purse and pass her some tissues.  
  
"We have all been there," says Sara. "I promise you, it gets better."  
  
"In your case I'm sure Ava helps," answers Lena without thinking. She pales and expects retaliation, but what he gets its a general laugh, Sara included.  
  
Seeing them all like this makes Lena start believing Sara's words. It would get better.  
  
///  
  
**Eight. You make new friends.**

Lena wasn't the most social person growing up due to her insecurities (thank you, Lilian). Even after Jack she remained mostly a loner, Sam being her best and only friend.  
  
Now, that count had gone up.  
  
It started with Kara, literal ray of sunshine. That first day, after the session ended, she walked her to her car and they stayed talking in the parking lot until Lena's phone, vibrating with an incoming text, popped their bubble. It was a message from Sam asking how everything went. She realized at that moment that they had talked for over an hour.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I keep you from something important?"  
  
"No, don't worry. It's just my friend Sam asking how things went."  
  
"I'm happy you have that support. Friends and family are very important during these times."  
  
"Not counting on my family, though," she confesses. Why? She doesn't know. "Mother would never approved of me coming here. If she found out she would most likely get an aneurism. Wait. That's an idea," she opens her 'reminders' app and types 'call Lilian'. "Then there's my brother, Lex. He would act like this was a phase and to 'let me take it out of my system' to then proceed to throw it to my face every chance he got making it seem like he was just kidding."  
  
"I'm sorry. That...well that sucks."  
  
"Thanks. I know it sounds sad, but I’m used to it. If it weren't for Sam I would have broken long ago. She is my only friend."  
  
"Only friend? Well fuck me," Kara makes an exaggerated gesture, "and here I thought we were getting somewhere."  
  
"We...what?"  
  
"Friends, Lena," she explains.  
  
"You want to be my friend?"  
  
"Again," repeats Kara, relaxing her posture. "I thought we were getting somewhere."  
  
"But aren't you kind of my doctor? Isn’t it against the rules?"  
  
"J'onn is the doctor. I'm just the assistant. Technically there is nothing wrong about us getting somewhere besides," she looks left and right and then whispers in her ear. "I won't tell anyone if you also don’t," Lena's pulse quickens. Kara steps back with a playful grin.  
  
"Ok," Lena clears her throat. "Friends. Good."  
  
"Perfect! Exchange numbers?"  
  
Kara, it ends up, is an excellent text buddy and they fall into a routine Lena hadn't realized she missed. Something that she had lost when Jack died.  
  
First came the "Good morning", "hope you slept well", and "have a nice day" texts. Lena answers in kind.  
  
Then they escalated to the random messages during the day. Soon Lena found her phone full of dog pics, cat videos, and Instagram pictures of Kara's daily lunch. It became a contest between Kara's hamburgers, sticky buns, and popstickers versus Lena's salad's, vegetable and fruit smoothies, and vegan snacks.  
  
Finally, the goodnight texts. Lena would never admit it to anyone, but up until very recently she had being crying herself to sleep while looking at Jack's empty side of the bed. Now, instead, she slept with a smile on her face after replying to Kara's "sweet dreams".  
  
Of course it was not only texts. They saw each other as well. They mostly got together for lunch and, after Kara getting to know Lena had never seen them, weekly Disney or musical movie nights. And they talked. They talked about everything and nothing. About Kara's foster family, about Lena's, about how it was her childhood in Ireland (so that's the accent!), about their jobs, favorite books, school, childhood pets, next vacation plans, dreams... soulmates.  
  
"How do you know?" asks Kara one night during the credits for The Great Mouse Detective. "Is there a heads-up from the universe that your soulmate is coming? Can you just feel it?"  
  
"The eyes," answers Lena. "You get a strange feeling after looking them in the eyes for the very first time before hearing your first words. But you don't know it until after the mark is there. I know I didn't."  
  
"Can I ask where is your mark? How did you find him?"  
  
"Of course," Lena gets comfortable for her tale. "My mark appeared on my lower back. Sam always jokes calling it my 'tramp stamp'. It happened four years ago, during a meeting to decide on the terms of a business merge between Luthor Corp and Spheer Tec. I was there with Lilian. Normally, Lex would, but he was in England sealing a multi millionaire deal with a Pharmaceutical company. Anyways. Jack entered with his father and our eyes met. I felt my heart constrict (I don’t know how to best describe the feeling) and looked away immediately. I didn't think any of it at the moment and supposed I was just more nervous than I wanted to admit. Jack wasn't supposed to be there after all. His father was to go with his lawyer who, of course, was Lilian's puppet. Mother was furious, but hid it well."  
  
_"I hope you don't mind," he said. "But Raul got sick with the flu and can't be here. So I brought my son, Jack, with me. He is a bright mind and I thought this would be a good learning experience."_  
  
_"Of course," Lilian replied. "We should take the most advantage of the opportunities given to us," she calls Lena forward. "This is my daughter, Lena, she's starting soon here in Luthor Corp so of course it also occurred to me she could use the learning experience."_  
  
_"Marvelous," said Sphere, good but naive little man, and called his son forward. "Boy, come here and introduce yourself."_  
  
"Lilian discretely pushed me forward to meet him in the middle. Our eyes met again and I felt weird again. I thought it was my fight or fly instinct. He offered me his hand and I took it."  
  
"Sparks flew?" Lena laughs.  
  
"You read too many romance novels," Lena sighs. "No. Not sparks. It was more like hot coals hitting my skin."  
  
_Jack smiles._  
  
_"Pleasure to meet you."_  
  
_And then Lena found herself on the floor screaming bloody murder, hands flying to her lower back. All happening too fast._  
  
_"Son of a bitch!"_  
  
_She then saw Jack also falling and immediately clutching his left calf._  
  
"In front of both your parents. Well, that's something."  
  
"And Lillian took full advantage. Most successful merge in the history of the company."  
  
"Oh wow!" says Kara, taking some leftover popcorn from the movie. "What happened later? You guys talked? Duh! Stupid, of course you did."  
  
"Yes, we did. It was confusing at first as we didn't know each other, but soon found that we could make it work. That we were really meant to be. Its difficult to explain."  
  
"And the marks?"  
  
"I’m fine with it. It's your typical 'first words'. In Jack's case, let's say it made the following Summers very interesting."  
  
Kara's laughter is contagious and Lena soon joins her.  
  
"My sister Alex and her wife Maggie have a similar story, but its better when they tell it."  
  
"I would love to hear it one day."  
  
"What about tomorrow?" she says. "It's weekly game night at my place. They'll be there as well as some other friends. If you feel comfortable, of course."  
  
She goes. And then also goes the next week, and the next, and the next, and suddenly she has more friends than she ever thought she would have. She introduces Sam and they accept her as they had known each other for years.  
  
Lena was happy and she had Kara to thank for it.  
  
Amazing Kara.  
  
Beautiful Kara.  
  
Her personal ray of sunshine, Kara.  
  
Lena just couldn't stop thinking about her and how it would feel to kis-  
  
"Oh fuck!"  
  
///  
  
**Nine. You feel guilty about your new found feelings.**  
  
Was she betraying Jack?  
  
Not even one year had passed. He was supposed to be her soulmate, her other half, her perfect match, her forever... and here she was thinking about kissing another woman.  
  
She was lost. She was feeling the inner turmoil again and she couldn't talk to Kara about it.  
  
Sam was also out of question. If Lena didn't know, of course Sam also wouldn't and she didn't want to expose her friend to that helpless feeling again.  
  
She wasn't sure what to do.  
  
Wait... She'd heard those words before.  
  
///  
  
"Sara! Hey, wait up!" the blonde stops in her tracks and turns. Lena could swear she flipped her hair in slow motion.  
  
"Hey, Lena! You are early."  
  
"Ulterior motives," she says. "I was hopping I could talk to you for a few minutes about something."  
  
Sara does a once over and Lena can't help feel a bit exposed. Sara's eyes were intense.  
  
"Is this about our dear Danvers?" Lena gets red and Sara grins.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Honest? You just confirmed it," Lena groans and hides her face with her hands.  
  
"Relax, woman, it's fine."  
  
"Is it really?"  
  
"Yes, it is," says Sara with confidence. "It's also not something that should be treated lightly and definitely not in the middle of a hallway for a few minutes. What do you say about coffee after we finish today?"  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
///  
  
Two hours later they are sitting on a little bistro down the street from the Center.  
  
"Did you notice Danvers throwing daggers at me when she saw us leaving together?" Lena's cup stops midway to her lips.  
  
"She what?"  
  
"If looks could kill I would be dead five times over," Sara sips her hot coffee. "But we can go back to that later. We are here to talk about you," Lena looks down at the table, coffee forgotten. "You feel guilty, don’t you? I know I did when I realized I had started developing feelings for Ava."  
  
"Guilt, shame, fear, envy... I feel a lot," Lena chuckles without humor. "Guilt, because I feel like I’m betraying Jack. He was supposed to be my forever and here I am thinking about someone else. Shame, because its only been seven months, shouldn't I mourn longer? And Kara, I can't attach her to me like that, with no mark. She could meet her destined one any day now. I fear that moment, and I envy, even hate, that soul that will be lucky enough to have her."  
  
Sara listens without interrupting. She takes her time to answer.  
  
"It's worth it," she says. "Believe me. I went through all you just described even if in my cause Nyssa was gone for over two years. Give that love you feel now a chance, this time cause you chose it and not cause the universe threw it to your face."  
  
"But what if-?"  
  
"Forget them," Sara cuts her. "Forget the 'what if', they make everything too complicated with no need. Enjoy the now. One day at a time."  
  
"And when they come for her? When suddenly they appear?"  
  
"If or when that happens, you sit down to talk and you respect Kara's decision. Our world isn’t perfect. We wouldn’t have lost what we did if it was, but it also gives us second chances everyday. We just need to take them."  
  
"Live the moment?"  
  
"Exactly," Sara smiles brightly. "That's what I've been doing these past couple weeks and I’ve never felt better. Ava and I are on the same page and, believe me, she fear her first words as much as I do, but we don’t let that stop us. We'll deal with it when it comes. Also, be sure to tell her she is not a replacement. That was our main problem at first. She thinking that I was trying to bring back Nyssa by being with her. But we clarified it and we got to the conclusion that she loves me and I her. Mark be damned. Don't you feel that with Kara as well?"  
  
"I never saw it from that point of view."  
  
"Its never too late. Also, she can't make an informed decision without all the information. You have to tell her. Her response could surprise you."  
  
"I'll tell her when the time is right. Maybe after Jack's first anniversary? It's fair."  
  
"Fair to who?" Sara raises her voice. "Jack? Please, he is dead and not coming back to complain. His family? Screw them. Its your life not theirs. Your family? Screw them even more. They should support you, not bring you down. Also, I'm sure Jack would like for you to be happy instead of crying all the time," Sara lets her words sink in. When she speaks again her voice is softer. "Don’t wait. Because if you do, it may be to late."  
  
///  
  
That night, Lena dreams. It's an old one. Her, unable to move, watching Jack's car get wrecked. She can only move after everything is over. She runs to the car. Subconsciously she knows there is nothing she can do, but she still tries. Maybe this time the dream will be different.  
  
The doors are tight shut and the windows are cracked and pitch black. A crowbar appears on her hand and she doesn't hesitate on breaking the window. It shatters with the first strike. The darkness start dissipating revealing the figure inside. Jack. Her eyes go wide and her face goes pale.  
  
Its not Jack.  
  
"Kara?"  
  
She wakes up screaming and drenched in cold sweat.  
  
Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a fucking nightmare.  
  
Sara's voice sounds in the back of her mind.  
  
_It could be too late_ , it repeats over and over again.  
  
Too late. Kara was dead.  
  
Kara couldn't be dead.  
  
Lena grabs her phone and starts typing a message. She changes her mind and switches to a call. A heavy sleeper like Kara wouldn't be woken by the faint sound of an incoming text. Less at two in the morning.  
  
She answer at the second ring of Lena's third call. The woman can feel her pulse slowing down the second she hears her voice.  
  
"Lee? It's 2am, are you alright? Something happened?"  
  
Lena wanted to say so much, but she couldn't.  
  
"Lena?" Kara's voice had lost its sleepiness and now sounded worried. She was wide awake now.  
  
"I’m here. I’m fine just... It was a bad dream. That's all. I’m sorry. I’m overreacting. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you up."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lena takes a deep breath. She couldnt do this now.  
  
"Yes, I’m sure. See you later?" she disconnects before Kara can answer back.  
  
30 minutes later, an insistent knocking and bell ringing takes her out of her bed to open the front door.  
  
"Kara! What-?" She is interrupted with a hug.  
  
"As if I could sleep after a call like that," she says, hugging tighter. Lena relaxes in her embrace and hugs back.  
  
They stay like that for several minutes. When they break, they both pretend to not notice the other one cried.  
"Well, its late," Kara looks away to dry her eyes. Lena does the same. "Go back to bed, Lee. I'll stay in the couch."  
  
"Nonsense," she replies. "I'm not letting you stay out here when my bed is big enough for both of us," Lena realized what she said, blushes (thanking its dark enough), and looks away. "O-of course, if its ok with you? If not, I'll get you some blankets and a pillow."  
  
"Lee, look at me," Lena feels Kara's hand on her chin guiding her face to look up. Green meets blue. "Lee, you want me to stay close?"  
  
"I... I wouldn't mind the company?" 'your company', she thinks. "I have to admit, I'm still a bit shaken by that dream."  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Depends, is this therapist Danvers asking or is it Kara?"  
  
"Kara," she answers. "With you, it's always been Kara."  
  
"It was... bad," she says, seeing the images of the dream again. Kara, inside that car, all bloody and stiff, eyes open and unseeing. "I just... I..."  
  
"Hey," Kara hugs her again. She didn't realize she had started shaking. "It's ok. I'm here. You don't need to tell me now. I'm here," Kara continues with the soothing words.  
  
"Stay?"  
  
"As long as you want."  
  
"Hold me?"  
  
"As long as you need."  
  
///  
  
Lena dreams again that night, now safe in Kara's arms.  
  
She was in her old apartment, Jack sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. He looks up at her, smiles, puts down the paper, and goes to stand up in front of her.  
  
He looked good, she notices. He was wearing his favorite lazy Sunday clothes. When he is close enough she hugs him. The feeling is familiar and very welcomed.  
  
"Everything will be alright, Lena. Don't worry about me. It's nice up here."  
  
"Up?"  
  
"Ok, first, wow! Thanks for thinking I would go to Hell," she laughs. This was definitely Jack.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I’m just confused. Cause this is a dream, but feels... real."  
  
"I asked for a little favor, but we don't have that much time," he grabs her shoulders and hunches a little bit to look into her eyes. "As I was saying, everything will be alright."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With you and the woman holding you right now."  
  
Lena blushes. "So you know?"  
  
"I do. And I’m happy you found her. It pained me that my early departure hurt you so much. I'm sorry," Lena hugs him again, trying to convey what she can't with just words. She let's go after a few moments.  
  
"So, what now?" she asks.  
  
"You go back to that beautiful blonde and tell her how you feel," he says, laughing when Lena’s blush intesifies.  
  
"So its ok?"  
  
"More than ok. I like her. Just make sure to give her a fair part of the closet," he winks and everything fades away before she can counter that.  
  
When she wakes up she can't remember the dream, but she finally has a sense of peace inside her chest.  
  
///  
  
**And finally, ten. You love again.**  
  
Next morning, Lena tells Kara everything.  
  
About the nightmare, about how she no longer cries herself to sleep, about her constant state of happiness, and the ever present smiles.  
  
About what she talked with Sara.  
  
About her feelings.  
  
About love.  
  
"I want to try, if you let me. If not, just being your friend is enough. But if by some miracle you feel the same I would-"  
  
A pair of lips shut her up.  
  
"You talk to much," whispers Kara before continuing with the kiss. Lena gets over her initial shock quickly and kisses back fervently.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Holy fuck!"  
  
For a few seconds.  
  
They break as an excruciating pain attacks them both. Lena's hands fly to her right side while Kara clutches her right forearm. It felt like fire.  
  
Lena knew this pain. Felt it over four years ago. It was as bad as she remembered. Guess it wasn’t a once in a lifetime.  
  
As the pain starts to fade after a few seconds, Lena pulls up her shirt and Kara rolls up her sleeve. They see the words marking their skins.  
  
In Lena, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"  
  
In Kara, "No, please go ahead"  
  
"A soulmark?" Kara asks in awe. "I have your soulmark?"  
  
"Yes, it seems you do," answers Lena also in awe, she looks down at her torso. "And it seems I have yours."  
  
"How is that even possible? Not like I’m complaining, but how?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Yeah," Kara extends her arm as to touch her but hesitates. "may I?" Lena nods. She feels Kara's touch over the still sensitive skin. It sends pleasant chills down her spine. "Amazing. Truly amazing. And also, damn it hurts," and with that the tension brakes. Lena laughs, takes Kara's arm, and kisses her new mark.  
  
"Well, the phrase 'love hurts' had to come from somewhere, don’t you think? And unlike other things, its not easier the second time around, believe me," Kara moves closer.  
  
"I'll have to take your word on that, cause I don't plan on going through that again."  
  
Lena can't answer. Not when her lips are busy again against Kara's.  
  
///  
  
"Soulmates?! Are you fucking with me?!"  
  
"No, Sam, I would never fuck with you," Lena grins playfully. "With Kara on the other hand."  
  
"Please, Lee, we both know that's no true," adds Kara. "I’m the one who fucks her, Sam. Your friend here is such a bottom."  
  
They start laughing at the exaggerated gagging noises Sam starts making. It was very similar to what Alex did while Maggie cheered and wolf whistled.  
  
After talking with Sam a bit more, they disconnect and stay silent for a moment. Lena moves closer to her new soulmate and puts a kiss in the middle of her chest, going up her neck, to finish on her lips. Kara puts her arms around her and sighs contently.  
  
Its a long soft kiss.

“This is real, isn’t it?” asks Lena. “I’m not dreaming and you won’t disappear when I wake up.”

“No, Lee,” she answers, burying her hands in her dark hair. “I’m here to stay as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever,” Lena kisses her again. “Why do you think it happened?”

“Honestly I don’t care,” says Kara. “But if I have to guess by the words, I think we were meant to be since the beginning. It was just we were not ready.”

“Wait, that’s it, the feeling that first day when I looked up and saw into your eyes. It was the heads-up. Didn’t you feel it as well?”

“So that was it? That’s why my heart started beating so fast and suddenly I decided my new favorite color was green?”

“I guess it was,” Lena lies over Kara and closes her eyes, lulling herself to sleep to her heartbeat. “Thanks for finding me. I love you.”

Kara kisses the top of her head and gets comfortable. “I love you, too.”

Guess not everything gets lost forever. You just need to look.

///

Extra...

Eleven. You tell Sara Lance your story and give her hope that she and Ava could BE.

Eleven and a half. You go with them in a double date when they finally ARE.


End file.
